Dodge This 3
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Part 3 to my theories of what should've/would've happened in the new Regular Show episode, Dodge This. Enjoy :) COMPLETE


**Dodge This ~ Beginning**

**A/N This is probably not as good as the first two, but I tried. Oh and I couldn't tell how to end it so the ending's just blah. Sorry 'bout that.**

**This is basically my take on what happened when and how Benson got the concussion. It might be inaccurate and for that, I apologize, but like I said, I tried.**

The park employees were lined up on the court with Benson pacing up and down in front of them giving them instructions on tomorrows dodgeball tournament. Each were dressed in their uniforms as this was a practice for tomorrow and they needed it to be affective.

Benson stood next to Mordecai and clapped his hands and the employees split. Each ran to grab a dodgeball that'd been placed in the centre like a real game and they backed up as they stared each other down with narrowed eyes. For practice, Benson'd had the employees verse eachother to see what their strengths were and what their true outcomes would be if they versed their friends first hand. Despite this feeling like a real game, with uniforms and the applied rules that were in the actual thing, Benson'd made it so no one was out so the game would go on for longer.

"Aaaannnd go!"

Fives threw the first ball and it hit Rigby in the chest and the game'd begun. It carried on for a few minutes with balls flying across the court and people getting hit in places you wouldn't want to get. Mordecai did a spin and hurled the ball at Muscle Man that sent him down and Benson smiled and nodded. "Good one, Mordecai. That's exactly what we need for the tournament."

Mordecai smiled, but the smile faltered when one ball that was held by Rigby went crashing into Bensons head and just like that, the game stopped.

The gumball machine landed on the court with his eyes closed and everyone ran over.

"Oh man, oh man oh man oh man-" Rigby stammered, sweat dripping from his forehead which was previously from the game, but now it was added on to wondering it he'd killed his boss.

Mordecai knelt down next to Skips and looked Benson over. His arms were next to him, his hands flat against the floor. Mordecai felt sick when he saw a large purple bump on Bensons forehead and that didn't settle Rigby at all, who was still panicking.

"Dude, shut it." Mordecai leaned over to check if Benson was breathing and he smiled grimly when he felt warm breath stain his cheek. "You just knocked him unconcious."

Suddenly, Benson started moving his arms and legs around and his eyes slowly opened. The employees leaned back to give him room as he sat up.

"Hey man, you alright?" Mordecai asked.

Benson checked himself before answering. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." Then without warning, their boss clutched his head. "Arg, I've got this pounding headache though."

Skips looked at Benson. "Benson, stand up."

"What, why?" Benson looked over at Skips and his eyes narrowed. "Who-who are you?"

The employees all stared at Benson but Skips just repeated his words. "Stand up."

With a fuzzy mind, Benson stood and Skips held onto his left arm. "Mordecai, you grab his other arm." Without a word, the blue jay went round and did so. Benson began to feel drowsy and the two turned him around and started walking back to the park, the employees following.

"Oh, what is wrong with Benson, Skips?" Pops asked worriedly.

"The impact from Rigby's ball against Bensons forhead sent him into a concussion." Skips replied simply, his eyes ahead.

Mordecai glanced at Skips then at Benson to see the gumball machine had paled slightly. Soon, Bensons legs started to give way and he began to trip over his own feet, losing his balance and walking in zig-zags. The avian noticed and so did Skips and they hurried back to the house.

"Sit me on the couch." Benson ordered and the two employees did so. He leaned back in the seat and sighed, his headache worsening. "Arg, which one of you hit me in the head?"

Rigby gulped. "Me."

Benson sighed. "Of course."

There was a pause until Skips stepped forward. "Here, let me look at your eyes."

"My eyes? What-"

But Skips ignored his boss and peered at Bensons eyes. He backed up, nodding. "Your pupils are dialited."

"So?"

Skips opened his mouth to answer but Benson paled again and he held his mouth. He stood and ran to the upstairs bathroom, where he puked violently into the toilet bowl. The employees followed him and Mordecai and Skips waited outside the door, waiting for the noises to stop, Soon, a sheet white, shaken Benson emerged, and he collapsed on the ground but the two caught him.

"Man, are you okay?"

Benson glared at Thomas, who had a worried expression on his face. "Do I look okay, Thomas?"

The others frowned at him and the poor goat seemed to shrink into the background as everyone looked back at their boss. Mordecai and Skips slowly stood him upright, both holding onto his arms, and Benson groaned, holding his head in agony.

"Arrggggg."

"We better take him back downstairs." Mordecai said, his eyes on the gumball machine, and Skips nodded in agreement. With Benson being small, he was a light weight so it was no problem carrying him back down to the couch, where he fell back into the cushion, feeling downright ill. "Rigby, can you go get Benson an icepack?" The raccoon nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

"How long is his concussion going to last?" Muscle Man asked.

Skips paused. "Well, usually concussions can last up to weeks on end, but because this wasn't a very heavy blow to the head, Benson's could last within a day or two."

The employees sighed with relief and Rigby came back with an ice pack and a bandage. Skips grabbed both and wrapped the bandage round Bensons head, holding the ice pack on the top of his dome.

Benson groaned again. He looked back at the employees standing in front of him and his eyes narrowed. "What the heck-why can't I see properly?"

Mordecai and Skips glanced at each other and the blue jay stepped forward, holding up two fingers. "Benson, how many fingers am I holding up?"

The gumball machine peered at them. "Three?"

Mordecai shook his head. "I'm holding up two."

Benson felt a wave of nausea and he rushed back to the bathroom, Mordecai racing after him. They soon reappeared with Mordecai carrying Benson on his back and he staggered over to the couch, where Skips'd set up a blanket and pillow for him. Mordecai let Bensons arms go and their boss fell back on the pillow.

"You just take it easy, Benson." Skips told him as Benson shifted around to get comfortable. "Because of the impact of Rigby hitting you with the dodgeball, you're suffering from a concussion. But it'll only last another day at least, due to it being a small blow to the head."

The gumball machine just groaned. "Thanks, Skips."

The employees all went off one by one, except Mordecai, who grabbed a silver bowl from the kitchen and placed it next to the sofa.


End file.
